Kimi To Boku
by Fu For Fujoshi
Summary: Last Cahpie: "Aku percaya, jika cinta itu akan datang," Naruto tersenyum lembut kepada Sasuke, membingkai kedua pipi kenyal muridnya dan kembali berkata, "Dan aku yakin sekali, jika cinta yang aku tunggu selama ini, adalah dirimu!" NS Fic, DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Mengamati langit biru, menikmati hembusan angin, dan kehangatan sinar mentari yang terhalang dedaunan, memang bukan kebiasaan yang dilakukan Uchiha Sasuke. Biasanya, tiap siang hari seperti ini, tiap jam pulang sekolah usai, ia akan segera menuju halte terdekat untuk menunggu bus. Satu-satunya alat transportasi yang dapat membawanya sampai di kediaman mewah milik Uchiha. Rumah besar dimana keluarga yang selalu menyanyanginya berkumpul. Rumah yang ia huni bersama Kakek, Ayah, Ibu, dan Kakak lelakinya. Pulang ke rumah, membersihkan diri, menikmati makan siang buatan sang Ibu, dan istirahat di kamarnya yang bisa dibilang luas untuk ukuran satu orang. Yeah, itulah yang rutin ia lakukan setelah bel sekolah berdering kencang. Namun sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini. Ia lebih tertarik untuk mengunjungi danau buatan yang berada 100 meter dari sekolahnya. Berbaring di bawah rindangnya pohon, dengan rerumputan sebagai alas. Merasakan hembusan angin yang menyentuh lembut kulit porselennya, dan membiarkan angin-angin itu memainkan poninya yang agak memanjang hingga kelopak mata. Ia hanya ingin rileks saat ini. Bungsu Uchiha itu hanya ingin santai dan melupakan sejenak masalah sekolah, percintaan, dan sekolah. Humph! Bagi Sasuke, sekolah jauh lebih penting ketimbang pacaran. Bukannya ia betah menjomblo sementara rekan sebayanya sibuk berkencan dimalam minggu, ia hanya tak ingin konsentrasinya terbagi hanya karena masalah percintaan. Tak laku? Mustahil. Sasuke adalah pemuda yang populer di kalangan anak perempuan. Dia tampan, jenius, _cool_, dan hal-hal lain yang membuat lelaki itu digilai, hanya saja Sasuke masih tidak tertarik untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan. Ia ingin bebas. Tak mau terikat dalam benang percintaan terlebih dengan makhluk berisik seperti perempuan. Ia belum siap, setidaknya untuk saat ini-mungkin.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

**Naruto bukan milik Fu, tapi juga bukan milik Om Kishimoto, Naruto jelas milik Sasuke seorang, hohoho *ditampol berjamaah***

**Warning: Ini NaruSasu, seperti fic yang kemarin-kemarin Fu buat! Gak suka gak usah baca!**

**+._.+ X +._.+**

Siang itu, Sasuke benar-benar hampir memejamkan matanya, dan mencoba untuk memasuki alam mimpi yang selalu membuatnya berusaha untuk mewujudkannya. Namun suara kecipak air yang terdengar keras dan jerit ketakutan yang mengiba, serta permintaan tolong, membatalkan niat awal sang _Raven_. Dengan cepat ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya, secepat itu pulalah ia bangkit dan menelusuri sekitarnya. Mencari tau dari mana asal suara minta tolong itu.

"Astaga!" Sasuke tercekat, seseaat setelah pupil hitamnya menangkap sosok anak kecil yang tenggelam tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Tangan kecil bocah lelaki itu nampak menggapai-gapai, berusaha tetap terapung, hingga ia dapat terus menyerukan suara-suara agar ia segera diselamatkan.

Berlari, tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke berlari ke arah bocah itu, menceburkan diri ke dalam danau sedalam 5 meter dan berenang dengan kecepatan yang ia mampu, untuk menyelamatkan anak lelaki yang perlahan-lahan mulai tenggelam karena kehabisan nafas.

**Grepp!**

Anak lelaki itu berhasil ia raih, dan buru-buru ia bawa renang bocah malang tersebut menuju tepian. Meletakkan bocah itu dipinggiran danau, dan membiarkan bocah yang tengah menangis tersedu itu menghirup oksigensebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau aman!" katanya pada bocah yang masih menangis itu. Sasuke lega, Tuhan memberinya kesempatan untuk berbuat baik pada sesama hari ini. Namun sayang, kebaikannya itu membawanya pada musibah yang lain. Tepat ketika Sasuke akan kembali ke dataratan, kedua kakinya mendadak mengalami kram. Sebab, Sasuke memang tak pernah berenang dengan sangat cepat seperti tadi tanpa pemanasan.

_Sial..._ Rutuknya, saat perlahan-lahan, tubuhnya mulai tertarik oleh gaya gravitasi bawah air, tanpa dapat menggerakkan kaki-kakinya yang terasa kaku, kecuali menggapai-gapai sesuatu yang kosong diatasnya. Ia hampir tenggelam. Saat itu ia masih sempat membayangkan jika anak kecil tadi berbalik menolongnya, tapi kenyataannya itu sangatlah mustahil. Samar-samar, sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar tenggelam, ia sempat mendengar anak lelaki itu menjerit minta bantuan. Tapi, selebihnya, Sasuke tak begitu ingat. Air telah membuat gendang telinganya tak berfungsi. Sama seperti seluruh tubuhnya yang mulai melemah karena tak mampu lagi menghirup sejuknya udara. Sasuke berasal dari klan yang pantang menyerah, ia masih tetap berusaha menggerakkan kaki-kakinya, walau kabut dikedua matanya makin menebal, hingga menghalangi pandangannya, kabut yang hanya mampu dilihat olehnya saja. Kabut yang makin pekat, hingga membuat Sasuke larut dan tak mampu mengingat apapun lagi...

**+._.+ X +._.+**

Nyaman. Empuk. Dan... Hangat?... Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, mengerjab beberapa kali untuk menghapus kabut dikedua keping_ onyx_ miliknya. Ruangan tempatnya berada ini, cukup asing baginya. Kamar ini bukan kamar tidur miliknya. Dan, kenapa dia bisa berada dirumah orang asing? Seingatnya tadi, ia sedang berpacu antara hidup dan mati di danau tempatnya untuk bersantai. Lalu? Sebuah anugrah jika Sasuke berhasil selamat.

**_Ckreek_**

Suara cekelan pintu itu mengagetkan Sasuke, namun ekpresi tenang tetap terpatri di wajahnya yang rupawan. Tak lama setelah pintu terbuka, muncul sosok pria, mungkin seumuran dengan Kakak lelakinya. Berambut kuning yang kini sedang dikeringkan dengan handuk oleh si pemilik, berpupil biru, dan memakai kaos oblong dan celana pendek biasa untuk membalut kulit tan miliknya.

"Oh, sudah bangun ya?" lelaki itu tersenyum ramah, "Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah hampir mati tenggelam?" sambil mendekati ranjangnya yang kini dikuasai Sasuke, "Kusarankan padamu, ya! Lebih baik, kau melakukan _warming up_, itu tindakan pencegahan agar tidak-"

Sasuke menyibak kasar selimut _orange_ yang entah sejak kapan sudah membalut tubuhnya. Sebab, Sasuke benci diceramahi oleh orang asing, Sasuke benci pada orang berisik, dan Sasuke benci pada orang yang tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Anda yang menolongku? Kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak!" tanpa melihat langsung pada orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya, Sasuke melenggang pergi begitu saja. Membuat pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu mengernyit tak mengerti. Heran kenapa ia bisa menolong orang yang tidak sopan seperti itu.

Menghela nafas panjang, lelaki berhidung mancung itu bergumam, "Haa... Dasar bocah!" tetap dengan ekpresi heran.

Dan sejak detik itulah, pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu berjanji, tidak akan lagi menolong pemuda berciri-ciri; kulit putih, bola mata hitam pekat, rambut model pantat ayam, dan siswa di Konoha High School. Daripada memikirkan bocah yang tidak sopan macam Sasuke, pria itu lebih memilih untuk merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang yang tadi ditiduri oleh Uchiha muda yang tadi diselamatkannya. Karena besok, ia akan memulai hari pertamanya bekerja selepas lulus kuliah. Dan semoga, ia tidak akan bertemu dengan bocah menyebalkan macam Sasuke lagi suatu saat nanti. Tapi tunggu! Bukankah ia sudah tidak berminat untuk membicarakan bocah itu. Daripada terus memikirkan pemuda emo itu, lebih baik ia-

**DOK DOK DOK DOK**

Pintu apartmennya diketuk dengan cepat, dan keras. Membuat Naruto penasaran pada tamunya ini. Lagipula, ini sudah lewat jam 9 malam, siapa yang nekat bertamu pada jam tidur seperti ini. Kecuali...

"Kau?" alis Naruto menaut. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika tamunya itu adalah, bocah yang tidak tau malu.

"Apa kau bisa mengantarku pulang? Aku tidak tau daerah sini!" kata Sasuke, sedikit merona karena malu, namun tetap bertampang datar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal ia memang sudah sangat malu sekali karena harus kembali ke rumah orang yang menurutnya aneh itu. Kembali ke apartmen seorang pria yang kini berekpresi menahan tawa.

Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang bisa-bisanya tidak hafal jalanan kota yang sejak kecil ia tinggali. Hingga harus minta bantuan lagi, pada orang yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya. Mungkin setelah ini, Sasuke akan lebih banyak pergi keluar dan berjalan-jalan, agar ia tau dimana ia berada, dan tidak takut tersesat seperti malam ini. Seandainya Sasuke ingat, jika teknologi GPS di_ handphone_nya bisa sangat bermanfaat saat ini. Humph... Dasar Uchiha.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

Ini adalah kali pertama bagi Sasuke, tinggal dan menginap di rumah orang yang baru ia kenal beberapa jam yang lalu. Satu ranjang dengan orang tersebut, sarapan di atas meja yang sama dengan orang itu, dan berangkat menuju tempatnya menuntut ilmupun, bersama-sama.

_'Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?'_ tanya Sasuke setengah mendesah, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, jika takdir Tuhan, terkadang amat membingungkan.

"Yosh! Sepertinya cukup sampai disini saja aku mengantarmu!" Pria bernama Naruto itu tersenyum lebar ke arah Sasuke.

Dan yang diajak bicara hanya mendengus, lalu masuk ke dalam halaman sekolah dengan rasa kesal yang amat sangat. Jelas saja demikian, karena lelaki bernama Naruto itu, sudah membuatnya dianggap seperti anak TK, karena harus diantar sampai sejauh ini. Sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat geleng-geleng ria ketika melihat sikap Sasuke yang terkesan benci padanya. Padahal,jika tidak ada dirinya, Sasuke entahmasih hidup atau sudah tinggal namanya saja sekarang.

+._.+ X +._.+

Dengan cepat Sasuke menjauh dari dekat Naruto, menerobos siswa dan siswi KHS yang lain. Satu tujuannya, lepas dari penolong berisik seperti Naruto._ 'Che!'_ Decihnya kala itu,_ 'Semoga saja, aku tidak bertemu dengan lelaki itu lagi!'_ harap Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran jam pertama di hari Selasa, untuk kelas 11 adalah Olahraga. Pelajaran yang paling dibenci Sasuke karena sangat menguras energinya. Dan lagi, setiap pelajaran ini, dia akan bertemu makluk berpakaian hijau ketat, berambut bob, dan beralis tebal, dengan senyum yang super menyilaukan ala iklan pasta gigi, Maito Gai namanya.

"Woy! Ada yang tau belum?" Sasuke melirik ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul di bawah pohon Oak yang tumbuh dengan sangat subur di halaman sekolah.

"Ada apa?"

"Dengar-dengar, ada guru baru lho, masih muda, tampan pula, Ukh..." Yang berbicara itu, Haruno Sakura namanya, Fangirl Sasuke yang nomor 1-menurutnya sendiri-, berambut pink, dan berpupil Emerald.

"Oh ya? Kok, aku tidak tau?" Yang itu, Ino. Yamanaka Ino, teman baik Sakura, sekaligus rival gadis bermarga Haruno.

"Aduh! Memangnya, kau kemana saja, hah?" Sakura mulai lagi, "Itu 'kan, gosip sudah lama, Ino!" Ino hanya merengut, mungkin, dia sudah terlalu sering bolos sekolah hingga tidak tau info sepenting ini.

"Memang dia guru mata pelajaran apa?" Sasuke yang diam-diam turut mendengarkan dari kejauhan, kini melihat ke arah Kiba, cowok berkulit kecoklatan yang baru saja bertanya.

"Berapa umurnya?"

"Setampan apa dia?"

"Tidak lebih tampan dariku pasti!" Hyuuga Neji menyahut, dan membuat rekan-rekannya tadi berwajah bego, saat mendengar pernyataan Narsis Neji. "Apa? Memang aku tampan kok!" Neji membuang muka, menolak melihat semua teman-temannya yang kini melihat kepadanya. Dengan tetap membanggakan wajahnya yang yang memang sangat tam-cantik. Yah, Neji memang lebih layak disebut cantik daripada tampan. Sebab, rambutnya yang panjang dan bola mata lavendernya yang indah, membuatnya lebih cocok menjadi anak perempuan.

Sakura yang sudah kembali dari hipnotis kenarsisan Neji berkata, "Dia masih muda sepertinya, dan mungkin dia akan jadi guru Olahraga kita yang ba-"

"TIDAAAAAKKK!" Lee, teman mereka berteriak histeris. Duplikat Gai itu wajar jika berteriak bak anak perempuan yang sedang melihat kecoa, sebab bagi Lee, Gai adalah guru Olahraga penuh semangat yang tidak akan bisa tergantikan. Tapi bagi Sasuke, sebuah anugrah jika guru hiper itu, digantikan posisinya oleh orang lain. Yang semoga saja, tidak lebih aneh daripada Gai. Berbicara tentang guru baru itu...

'Kenapa dia lama sekali? Sampai kapan dia akan membiarkanku berjemur di-'

_"Ohayou minna-san!"_ semua murid kelas 11-A reflek menolehkan kepala mereka ke sumber suara tadi bersalah, begitu pula Sasuke. "Apa aku sudah membuat kalian semua menunggu? Kalau iya, Sensei... minta maaf!" Mimisan, hampir para murid perempuan disana dibuat meleleh oleh senyuman guru mereka yang rupawan. Senyum yang meneduhkan, bukan menyilaukan. Membuat para pria mengumpat-ngumpat iri karena guru mereka begitu keren, tampan, dan nampak macho. Membuat Neji merutuk kesal karena tak memiliki kulit seeksotis guru barunya itu, membuat Kiba terpukau dengan gaya kalem tapi tetap cool gurunya, dan membuat Sasuke ingin melompat ke jurang yang paling dalam di dunia,setelah tau jika guru barunya adalah seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Sang penyelamat hidupnya, orang yang paling banyak bicara yang pernah ia kenal, dan pria yang sepertinya akan menjadi sosok yang lebih menyebalkan ketimbang Maito Gai. Sasuke... Sasuke... Sayang, doamu kali ini, belum dikabulkan Tuhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Naruto namanya, 25 tahun, baru saja lulus kuliah, bercita-cita menjadi guru olahraga, dan kini berhasil mewujudkan citanya sebagai guru di KHS.

"Sensei sebenarnya masih gugup, karena ini adalah hari pertama sensei mengajar, jadi... mohon bantuannya ya?" kata Naruto, yang langsung disambut antusias oleh para murid perempuan, dan 'huuuuh' yang panjang dari para murid laki-laki yang iri. Sementara Sasuke, wajahnya nampak memerah saat ini, entah karena sinar matahari yang makin panas, atau memang Sasuke sedang marah kerena tau jika guru barunya adalah Uzumaki Naruto?. Hanya pemuda _stoic_ itulah yang tau alasannya.

"Well, pertama-tama, mari kita melakukan pemanasan! Untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, seperti cidera, atau kram saat berolahraga!" Sasuke mendengus, ia sadar betul, lirikan mata Naruto itu tertuju padanya. Dan memang benar, Naruto sedang menyindirnya.

_'Aku harap, ini semua cepat usai!'_ pinta Sasuke sambil menatap langit diatasnya dengan muka datarnya yang banyak dipenuhi oleh semburat merah, tanda jika ia sedang kepanasaan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mengikutiku ya?" bentak Sasuke dengan tidak sopan, setelah jam pelajaran olahraga berakhir. Saat ini, hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Naruto saja yang masih berada di lapangan. Dan, bungsu Uchiha yang merasa tidak terima dengan kehadiran Naruto, menghadang guru baru itu dan berusaha mencari jawabannya.

Naruto tersenyum sarkatis, "Kau, punya tingkat percaya diri yang tinggi sekali ya? Coba kau pikir, apa untungnya aku mengikuti bocah tidak tau sopan santun sepertimu? Bahkan aku kini sangat menyesal sudah menolong bocah sialan macam dirimu!" setajam belati, yeah... ucapan Naruto yang tajam itu benar-benar tepat menohok ke jantung Sasuke. Membuat pemuda yang nafasnya naik turun seperti sedang terengah itu beku ditempatnya.

"Lagipula, apa alasan kau menolak keberadaanku? Aku tak pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya? Bahkan, aku diterima menjadi pengajar di sekolah ini, sebelum aku menyelamatkanmu kemarin?" Naruto kembali buka suara, walau nada bicara sedikit meninggi saat ini. "Aku ingin tau, alasan kenapa kau membenci diriku?"

_'Alasan kenapa aku membencinya?' _pikir Sasuke, tak mengerti. Ia juga tidak tau, kenapa ia tidak suka pada Naruto. Mana yang salah dari orang itu?. Keringat mengalir dari pelipis Sasuke, mata hitamnya menatap lurus ke arah Naruto yang juga balik melihatnya. Jika Sasuke membenci Naruto karena lelaki itu berisik, bukankah sama saja dengan Kiba dan Lee? Dua kawannya itu juga sama berisiknya dengan Naruto, bahkan lebih parah dari guru olahraganya itu. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya paksa, ia benar-benar mati kutu sekarang. Banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Terutama, tentang alasan sebenarnya ia tak suka pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau diam? Sibuk mencari alasannya, hm?"

Panas. Sasuke merasa sekelilingnya makin panas. Telinga, mata, dan hatinya terasa memanas oleh kata-kata Naruto yang makin menyudutkannya. Sasuke menjilat bibir pucatnya yang terasa kering, ia tatap punggung Naruto yang perlahan berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya. Sementara ia masih berada di tempat itu dengan banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

_Alasan... aku... membencimu?... Aku-_

BRUGGHH

Kelopak mata Naruto melebar, bunyi 'brug' itu berasal dari tempat Sasuke. Dan dia benar-benar shock, ketika melihat pemuda itu jatuh terkelungkup di atas tanah berdebu. Segera, lelaki bersurai pirang itu berlari menghampiri sang pemuda. Mendekati sosok Sasuke, dan kembali menolongnya.

"Woy, kau kenapa Sasuke?" Naruto menyibak poni yang menutupi wajah tampan Sasuke, dan bersamaan dengan itulah, lelaki tersebut tau. Jika wajah memerah Sasuke, disebabkan oleh demam. "Kau adalah bocah yang super menyebalkan!" gumam Naruto sesaat setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memperhatikan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang terbaringlemah di atas ranjang. Nafasnya memburu, wajahnya memerah, dan di dahinya terpasang handuk basah untuk mengompres suhu tubuhnya yang meninggi. Shizune, perawat di Konoha High School bilang, Sasuke hanya mengalami demam biasa, dan tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega, bocah bernama Sasuke itu, memang sangat merepotkannya. Dan mungkin Sasuke akan mendapat hadiah jika sekali lagi membuat Naruto cemas.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

_Yang membuatku membencimu adalah... Senyuman yang terlihat tulus kau berikan padaku... Senyum yang entah kenapa dapat membuat hatiku merasa tenang. Senyum yang membuat wajahku memanas, dan degup jantungku berpacu dengan sedikit tidak normal. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa, padahal kau pria, dan aku juga pria. Harusnya aku tidak perlu merasa berdebar saat melihatmu tersenyum ke arahku. Harusnya..._

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, dan ketika ia melihat kesekelilingnya, pemuda berzodiak Leo itu sadar, jika kini ia sedang berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Ia mengurut keningnya, kepalanya terasa sakit saat ini. Apalagi ketika ingatan-ingatan semenjak kejadian malam kemarin, berputar di otaknya. Uzumaki Naruto. Pria itu benar-benar berbeda dimatanya, atau...cuma Sasuke yang merasa demikian. Humph! Semua sangat abu-abu dimata Sasuke.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sasuke-kun?" Mikoto yang baru masuk ke kamar anak bungsunya tersenyum lega, "Tadi guru Olahragamu yang mengantarmu pulang," lanjut wanita paruh baya itu. Diusapnya rambut Sasuke sebelum menyuapi anak kesayangannya dengan sup jagung. Sasuke kini hanya dapat patuh ketika disuapi sang Ibu, karena ia sedang sangat malas melakukan apapun, sebab... ia masih terlalu fokus memikirkan guru Olahraganya yang baru.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

**TBC**

**+._.+ X +._.+**

**Abal banget fic ini, Yeah.. memang khas Fu sih... Oke, buat yang udah baca, wajib untuk REVIEW... hehehe. Baiklah, sampai ketemu di chapter 2.. Jaa minna...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Uchiha Sasuke tau, sejak dulu menunggu adalah salah satu dari banyak hal yang ia benci di dalam hidupnya. Menunggu merupakan kegiatan yang paling tak berguna menurutnya. Menunggu adalah suatu hal yang hanya bisa membuatnya naik darah, berwajah muram, dan akan uring-uringan. Dia benci menunggu, dan tak akan pernah mau dibuat menunggu. Tapi siang ini, dengan sangat terpaksa, Sasuke harus melakukan kegiatan yang paling dibencinya, menunggu seseorang yang entah kapan akan muncul dihadapannya. Dua jam, waktu yang tak singkat bagi Sasuke. Kaki-kakinya sudah pegal harus berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang sejak tadi. Bahkan, ia yang dikenal angkuh dan sombong kini mau menerima segelas jus tomat dari salah satu FGnya hanya kerena kehausan setelah menunggu lama di musim panas seperti ini. Pemuda itu bersumpah, akan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri jika sosok yang ia nanti-nanti tak kunjung datang.

**Greett**

Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat, tangannya terkepal erat, kemarahan sudah meletup-letup, tinggal menunggu kapan akan meletus. Dan dirinya dengan sisa kesabaran yang masih 3%, menahan untuk tidak melempar tas selempangnya ke arah makhluk Tuhan bernama manusia, dengan ciri-ciri; berambut kuning acak-acakan, memakai jaket dan celana _sport_ yang senada, tinggi dan memiliki_ body_ yang bisa dibilang sempurna, dan pupil berwarna sama dengan langit di musim panas. Ia menahan diri agar tidak melempar tas miliknya ke kepala kuning, guru olahraga barunya, ke arah Uzumaki Naruto-_sensei_ yang lewat di depannya, tanpa sadar jika ialah orang yang telah membuatnya menunggu selama ini. Melirik ke arahnya saja tidak sama sekali.

"Tunggu!" Seru Sasuke, sambil berlari kecil ke tempat Naruto yang kini menghentikan langkahnya, "Naruto-_sensei_, aku ingin bicara denganmu!" katanya dengan nada datar, walau sejujurnya, Sasuke sangat ingin menonjok wajah guru yang kelihatan sok di depannya itu, saat ini juga. Apalagi ketika melihat ekpresi Naruto yang seakan enggan padanya. Sungguh! Siang ini, Uchiha Sasuke, sedang diuji kesabarannya oleh Uzumaki Naruto.

** +._.+ X +._.+ **

**Kimi To Boku milik Fu... **

**Naruto, milik penciptanya aka Kishimoto-sensei...**

** Dan yang perlu diingat, ini adalah fic NaruSasu, yang mengandung unsur BL, dan keOOCan yang tinggi. Yang dicetak miring artinya flashback, kalo nggak ya ngomong dalam hati.. Buat yang nggak suka, disarankan untuk enggak baca. Yang suka yang jangan lupa review...**

** Happy reading!n_n +._.+ X +._.+**

Sasuke memandang kesal ke arah Naruto yang sedang bersandar santai di bawah pohon Sakura telah habis bunganya, menikmati sebatang rokok seakan menganggap Sasuke sedang tidak bersamanya. Sementara Sasuke sendiri, menahan untuk tidak batuk-batuk karena asap rokok yang membuatnya terganggu.

"Sensei..." Sasuke memulai obrolan, dan Naruto hanya melihat murid paling menyebalkan se_Konoha High School_ dengan sebelah mata. Kalau boleh jujur, Naruto masih kesal dengan sikap kurang ajar muridnya yang satu itu.

"Apa?" Sasuke menelan ludahnya paksa, kerongkongannya terasa sangat kering saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih, atas pertolonganmu beberapa hari ini. Sikapku memang salah, tapi aku sendiri tidak paham mengapa aku benci kepadamu!" Wow, baru kali ini Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang itu, dengan raut penuh sesal pula.

Naruto menatap si pemuda tanpa ekpresi, ia hembuskan asap nikotin itu tepat di wajah Sasuke, membuat bungsu Uchiha tersebut batuk beberapa kali.

_Menyebalkan sekali sih pria ini!..._ Umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sudah?" tanya Naruto dingin. Membuat Sasuke terpekur dengan sikap guru olahraganya yang bisa berubah sedrastis itu hanya dalam waktu sehari. Melihat diam Sasuke, akhirnya lelaki bermata biru itu memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Bagi Naruto, sudah tidak ada gunanya untuk berlama-lama dengan bocah menyebalkan seperti Sasuke.

Dan si bungsu Uchiha itu, jika saja ia tidak dilahirkan sebagai Uchiha, pasti ia akan berseru kencang kepada lelaki yang makin menjauh darinya. Pasti ia akan berteriak, "Apa masalahmu?", "Kenapa sikapmu seperti itu?", atau, "Apa kau tidak mau menerima permohonan maafku? Sungguh! Kalau bukan karena topeng stoic dan harga diri tinggi miliknya, mungkin dia akan bersikap sangat luar biasa OOC. Tapi dia hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang, membiarkan Naruto pergi tanpa memberi kepastian, dan membiarkan Sasuke diam ditempat dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Seandai Sasuke tau, jika saat ini, Naruto yang sedang berjalan memunggunginya, tengah tersenyum simpul melihat kegaluan dimata muridnya yang paling menyebalkan. Dan ide jahil muncul di kepala pria bermarga Uzumaki itu tiba-tiba, ide untuk tetap bersikap seperti tadi untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Humph! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto terkekeh. Sepertinya, membuat Sasuke merajuk padanya akan dijadikan hoby baru bagi Naruto.

** +._.+ X +._.+**

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit ruang kelasnya, bersandar pada sandaran bangku tempat duduknya, tanpa peduli jika lehernya akan sakit karena tempatnya duduk terbuat dari kayu. Ia hanya ingin sedikit rileks. Sasuke cuma ingin menjernihkan pikirannya dari masalah yang membebaninya beberapa hari ini. Ahh... apakah urusan dengan Uzumaki Naruto bisa disebut masalah? Mungkin. Karena kenyataannya, Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang baik yang kini menjadi guru olahraganya. Dan sebagai Guru, Naruto punya hak penuh untuk memberi nilai Sasuke. Dan mempunyai masalah dengan gurunya itu, akan dapat mempengaruhi nilainya, apalagi Sasuke lemah dipelajaran olahraga. Ini bukan pertanda baik, gumam Sasuke sedikit frustasi. Ia bingung harus berbuat apalagi agar Naruto memaafkannya. Dan jika Naruto tak kunjung mengucap kata 'maaf' baginya, Uchiha muda itu lebih memilih untuk tidak berhadapan langsung dengan pria itu, kecuali saat pelajaran olahraga.

"Apa larimu cuma bisa sekencang itu, Uchiha!" dengan sarkatis, Naruto berkata. Ia amati lari Sasuke yang memang lambat, bahkan lebih lambat dari anak perempuan. "Kupikir, kau jenius dalam semua bidang, tapi kau nol pelajaranku!" ejek lelaki bermata biru itu sambil berlari pelan menjajari Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke yang terus dihina mencoba menenangkan diri, tetap fokus berlari meski nafasnya mulai tidak teratur, tetap berlari meski ia sedikit emosi dengan apa yang Naruto ucapkan. "Wah, tidak kusangka, selain kau lemah dibidang olahraga, ternyata kau juga tul-"

**DUAAGHH!**

Pernah tau siapa anak murid yang nekat memukul gurunya sendiri? Ingin tau siswa macam apa dia? Hanya ada satu orang, Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke, diadili oleh kedua orang tuanya seperti seorang Narapidana. Ditatap dengan penuh kemarahan oleh Ayahnya, dan dipandangi dengan tidak mengerti oleh Kakak lelakinya, juga tatapan sedih yang ditunjukkan oleh Ibunya. Ketiga keluarganya menatap Sasuke dengan ekpresi berbeda-beda. Dengan pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di pikiran masing-masing. Misalnya saja Fugaku, ia tidak percaya jika anak lelakinya yang terkenal anti sosial itu berkelahi hanya karena ejekan sepele mengenai dirinya. Oke, wajar jika Uchiha dapat marah jika disulut emosinya, tapi bagaimanapun juga, Uchiha tak pantas kalah oleh ego, walau hasrat untuk menang tak pernah luput dari sifat para Uchiha.

"Siapa yang mengajari bersikap seperti itu, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku, dengan tajam dan nada mengintimidasi, ia bertanya. Mencari tau penyebab anaknya menjadi kurang ajar hingga dengan beraninya menonjok gurunya sendiri.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke enteng, ekpresinya tetap datar, nampak kentara jika pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menyesali perbuatannya tadi siang. "Itu hanya caraku untuk membela diri."

"Membela diri dari apa, hah? Uchiha memang klan yang memiliki harga diri tinggi, tapi Uchiha juga punya prinsip bahwa Uchiha tidak akan terpengaruh pada ucapan orang lain yang dapat menurunkan martabat mereka sebagai Uchiha!" bentak Fugaku, lelaki paruhbaya itu benar-benar marah sekali. Bahkan Itachi dan Mikoto sang Istri tak mampu mempercayai ini semua. Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, berhadapan dengan sang ayah, dan memandang Ayahnya dengan ekpresi menantang, "Ayah tidak paham seperti apa rasanya tidak dimaafkan! Ayah tidak tau seperti apa rasanya dihina oleh guru yang harusnya mendukung dan mendidik muridnya! Naruto, dia membenciku, Yah! Dan dia menghina anakmu! Persetan dengan Uchiha jika aku har-"

** PLAAKK**

Pipi putih Sasuke kini kontan memerah, tepat setelah Fugaku menampar pipinya dengan keras hingga wajah Sasuke berpaling. Ia marah, marah pada sikap dan kata-kata Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam sejenak setelah insiden itu, sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan ruang tengah, menuju ke lantai dua, lebih tepatnya ke kamarnya sendiri. Sementara Mikoto coba menenangkan hati Fugaku yang dipenuhi amarah, dan Itachi yang mencoba mencari jalan agar pertengkaran antara ayah dan anak ini, tak berlangsung lama. Sementara itu, tak berapa lama setelah Sasuke membanting dengan keras pintu kamarnya, terdengar Fugaku berteriak lantang dari bawah, "Akan kubuat kau paham, akan sesuatu, Uchiha Sasuke!" teriak lelaki itu lantang, _'Sesuatu yang akan membuatmu mengerti satu hal...'_ lanjut Fugaku dalam hati.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

Jika sesuatu itu adalah tinggal bersama dengan Uzumaki Naruto, ia lebih memilih untuk berharap bahwa yang terjadi saat ini hanyalah mimpi._ 'Apa yang Ayah pikirkan? Kenapa aku harus tinggal bersama orang ini? Dan, kenapa Naruto mau menerimaku? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..'_ pikir Sasuke kalut. Yeah, disaat kedua orang tuanya sibuk berbincang dengan Naruto, Sasuke sendiri sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya sendiri. Dia harusnya menolak, Sasuke harusnya melarikan diri agar bisa kabur dari sesuatu yang aneh ini. Tapi, entah mengapa, dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia sangat menginginkan hal ini.

"Aku titip Sasuke hingga akhir semester nanti. Yeah, anda bisa melakukan apa saja padanya, untuk menebus kesalahan yang dia lakukan kemarin," kata Fugaku pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan sungkan Fugaku-sama," balas lelaki tampan itu, sesekali ia lirik Sasuke yang nampak sangat sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya sendiri. Hingga ia tidak menyadari, jika Naruto telah siap untuk memberi pelajaran padanya. Yeah! Pelajaran untuk Sasuke, memikirkan hal tersebut membuat Naruto menyeringai rubah, ia tidak sabar untuk kembali menggoda anak kedua Uchiha Fugaku itu.

** .**

**.**

** .**

** . **

**.**

Inilah yang langsung Sasuke lakukan begitu kedua orang tuaya pulang, lima menit yang lalu. Tidur dengan posisi tengkurap disatu-satunya ranjang yang ada di apartemen Naruto. Dengan tidak sopan, ia mengusai tempat tidur milik gurunya itu, tanpa mempedulikan koper-koper berisi pakaian dan barang-barangnya yang tergeletak tak terurus di samping ranjang.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk tidur? Di tempat tidurku pula?" Naruto yang baru masuk ke kamarnya, langsung melipat kedua tangannya di dada melihat sikap sok juragan Sasuke. Ia dekati lelaki muda itu dan kembali berkata, "Bukankah masih banyak hal yang harus kau selesaikan," ujarnya sambil menyingkirkan koper-koper Sasuke agar tidak menghalangi langkahnya.

Sasuke diam. Tak berniat merespon omongan guru olahraganya tersebut. Karena Sasuke yakin, jika ia membalas ucapan Naruto, itu hanya akan menambah runyam masalah diantara keduanya.

Naruto berdecak kesal, ia pandangi koper-koper besar Sasuke dengan malas, sebelum kembali buka suara, "Sasuke, bukankah kau masih harus merapikan barang-barangmu ini, hah? Ini adalah tempat tinggalku, dan kau kemari sebagai hukuman karena sudah menonjokku, jadi, bisakah kau paham dengan posisimu?"

Sasuke menguap lebar, tidak peduli pada Naruto yang kini mulai kesal, "Sudah belum ngomelnya? Aku lelah, aku ma-ughhh!" ucapan Sasuke tercekat begitu saja, saat sesuatu yang berat menghantam tubuhnya dan seakan menahannya. "Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan? Menyingkir dari tubuhku!" bentak Sasuke setengah tertahan, ia merasakan dadanya sesak ketika tanpa diduga-duga, Naruto menindih tubuhnya dengan badan Naruto yang bisa dibilang cukup atletis itu. Membuat Sasuke yang notabennya bertubuh lebih kecil menjadi kesulitan bergerak. Meronta dan berusaha melepaskan diri, hanya itulah yang bisa Sasuke lakukan agar dia bisa menghindar dari tindakan konyol gurunya tersebut.

"Kau itu menyebalkan sekali ya?" bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke. Nafasnya yang berhembus hangat di cuping Sasuke membuat pemuda yang tak henti-hentinya meronta dan meraung selama beberapa menit tadi terdiam. "Apa kau tidak ingat, ini dimana, dan apa yang menyebabkan kau terjebak disini bersamaku?" tanya Naruto, dengan nada yang sangat pelan. Ia pandang wajah Sasuke yang terlihat memerah entah karena apa, dengan ekpresi datar namun tetap terlihat lembut. "Kau selalu saja membuatku kesal."

Sasuke reflek memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang, menatap langsung ke arah Naruto dengan raut wajah garang. "Aku membuatmu kesal? Lalu sikapmu padaku kau pikir apa, hah?" teriak Sasuke penuh emosi. Ia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang Senseinya itu katakan. "Kau pikir, kau tidak bersikap seena-" tak ada suara lagi, hanya keterkejutan yang luar biasa didiri Sasuke, saat tanpa bisa diprediksi, bibir merahnya disentuh oleh bibir basah Naruto. Menekannya, dan menjilat bibirnya dengan lembut. Orang dewasa bilang, ini yang dinamakan CIUMAN. Dan yang Sasuke tau, bukannya ciuman itu biasa terjadi antara lelaki dan perempuan? Namun ini? Ini adalah ciuman yang bisa dibilang sangat tidak wajar terjadi. Sesungguhnya, ingin sekali Sasuke menyudahi hal konyol ini, akan tetapi, jari-jari Naruto yang menahan wajahnya membuat dia tak berkutik, belum lagi mata biru Naruto yang menatap lurus pupil hitamnya, entah kenapa hal itu membuat Sasuke tak berdaya. Energinya seakan dihisap habis oleh lelaki bersurai pirang itu. Sasuke merasa tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menyudahi hal ini. Kesalahan ini, ciuman bodoh ini. Belum lagi perasaan aneh yang bergemuruh didadanya, membuatnya tak bisa berbuat banyak selain membiarkan Naruto mengusai bibirnya, bahkan menginvasi rongga lembabnya. Mata biru Naruto. Ahh... Sasuke tak ingin melihat mata dari orang yang mendadak membuatnya seperti melayang-layang, ia tidak mau orang itu tau seperti apa yang kini ia rasakan. Memilih memejamkan mata, itulah yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini.

_'Ahh... Katakan Kami-sama, katakan padaku jika semua ini hanya mimpi...'_ gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Ia tak sanggup menatap Naruto saat ini, bahkan ketika ciuman mereka berakhir pun, Sasuke segera menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di balik bantal. Mungkin Naruto akan segera meninggalkannya, dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa... Pikirnya, namun ia salah. Naruto tetap menindih tubuhnya, bahkan lebih dari itu, Guru olahraganya itu malah mendekap erat tubuhnya, tidak peduli pada dada Sasuke yang makin sesak dan wajah sang Bungsu Uchiha yang benar-benar merah sempurna.

_Ada dengan pria ini?_ Jerit adik Itachi dalam hati. Ia benar-benar dibingungkan dengan sikap Naruto. Kadang menyebalkan, kadang bersikap sok pahlawan, kadang membuatnya bisa naik darah, dan sekarang, mampu membuatnya terpesona.

** +._.+ X +._.+**

Kalau bukan karena dipaksa, mana mau Sasuke masuk ke dapur, memakai celemek, memegang spatula, memainkan pisau untuk mengolah berbagai macam jenis sayuran, kalau bukan karena paksaan dan ancaman dari gurunya yang super menyebalkan itu, Sasuke tak akan pernah mau. Demi Tuhan, putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto ini, tak pernah bertemu dengan orang semenyebalkan itu selama hidupnya.

"Hei, airnya sudah mendidih, cepat masukkan potongan wortel dan kentangnya!" Suara Naruto mengintrupsi apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan. Pemuda berpupil safir yang sedang duduk di meja makan kini tengah mengawasi seluruh pekerjaan Sasuke di dapur. Ekpresi wajahnya tetap tegas, dan lagi, tak ada wajah berdosa setelah merampas ciuman berharga Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke sendiri, sudah berteriak-teriak histeris dalam hati jika teringat adegan super romantis kemarin. Bahkan sampai pagi ini, Sasuke masih belum sanggup untuk menatap wajah Naruto. Dia malu sekali.

"Oh iya, tadi telur dadarnya belum kau tambahkan garam 'kan? Jadi awas kelupaan ya!" Sasuke diam tak membalas semua celotehan Naruto yang membuat kupingnya sakit. "Oh iya, jangan terlalu asin ya! Nanti bisa jadi Hipertensi, hehe.." kata pria berambut coba mengontrol emosinya dengan tidak melempar Naruto dengan air mendidih di depannya. Sebelum ia dibuat terkejut ketika sebuah telapak tangan mengusap lembut kepalanya. Mengacak-acak helai kehitaman yang menjadi ciri khas Uchiha.

"Aku senang kalau kau patuh!" Yeah, tak perlu otak jenius untuk menebak siapa yang berkata barusan. "Karena jika kau seperti ini, kau nampak manis-"

**BRUAAGGHH**

"Ukhh!" Sasuke melenguh, punggungnya terasa sakit bukan main setelah dihempaskan kasar oleh Naruto diatas lantai, akibat tindakannya yang hampir saja menodai wajah Naruto dengan luka lebab karena telah menyebutnya 'manis'. Hey, Sasuke bukan kucing, dan Sasuke tidak manis seperti anak perempuan. Jika ada julukan lain, Sasuke lebih ingin julukan lain itu daripada dipanggil 'manis'. Kesannya seperti preman yang sedang menggoda gadis cantik yang kebetulan lewat dihadapannya.

Naruto menatap nyalang wajah marah Sasuke yang kini ia kunci geraknya dengan menduduki perut datar sang Uchiha, dan mencengkram erat kedua pergelangan tangan Sasuke. "Lepaskan aku, Dobe!" raung Sasuke.

"Bisa tidak kau lebih sopan pada gurumu?"

"Dan bisa tidak kau tidak memanggilku manis?" Sasuke membentak gurunya itu dengan kasar. Dan hal tersebut hanya membuat Naruto menahan kekecewaan. Ia kecewa, karena sikap sosok yang pernah ia selamatkan belum juga berubah. Ia tatap Sasuke yang meronta dibawahnya dengan ekpresi datar. Raut wajah yang entah mengapa membuat Sasuke enggan menatap pria berpupil biru tersebut. Sekelebat kenangan masa lalu, merambat perlahan dari memory otaknya. Kenangan yang jauh-jauh ingin ia kubur dan lupakan...

_._

_._

_._

_"Bisa tidak kau tidak menyebutku manis?"_

_Naruto terkekeh geli, wajah merengut seorang gadis di depannya membuatnya tak mampu untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak._

_"Kau memang manis, Megu.. Kau maaanniiss sekali..." kata Naruto disela-sela tawanya._

_Duaak!_

_Sebuah tonjokkan mendarat tepat di pipi kanan Naruto, sebuah hadiah dari si gadis karena terus-terusan tertawa mengejeknya._

_Siang itu, sepulang sekolah. Seperti biasanya Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Megumi pergi berjalan-jalan ke danau Konoha. Melepaskan penat usai belajar di SMA yang penuh dengan guru-guru kejam, dan melupakan sejenak tugas-tugas yang menumpuk dari sekolah. Tugas-tugas yang merepotkan._

_"Kenapa kau sebegitu kesalnya saat kupanggil 'manis'? Padahal, kau 'kan memang sangat cocok dengan julukan itu?"_

_Megumi, gadis berkulit putih dengan pupil onyx yang berkilau itu memandang tajam kekasihnya, "Karena manis hanya julukan untuk seekor kuncing, Naruto!" Ahh.. pendapat konyol macam apa itu?_

_Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang, bingung dengan aneh sang kekasih. "Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa, sayang?"_

_Dengan mantap gadis berambut ikal itu menatap Naruto, "Tentu saja, Megumi.. Uchiha Megumi..."_

_._

_._

_._

Tes..

_'Ennh?'_

Tes.. Tes..

Sasuke terkesiap. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, lidahnya pun mendadak kelu. Pemandangan yang kini tersaji dihadapannya membuat pemuda raven itu tak percaya. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto, guru olahraganya, untuk pertama kalinya menangis di depannya.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

Dari balik tembok tebal antara ruang tamu dan dapur, Sasuke mengintip keadaan gurunya. Pria yang kini sedang duduk diatas sofa coklat dengan posisi memeluk lututnya sendiri. Sasuke memang tak dapat melihat langsung, ekpresi seperti apa yang ada di wajah Naruto saat ini. Namun air mata gurunya pagi tadi, membuat lelaki tampan itu paham, jika pria itu tidak dalam keadaan baik.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat, mungkin dia sudah menyakiti Naruto karena kata-katanya tadi.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

**TBC**

**+._.+ X +._.+**

**Maaf ya, updatenya kelamaan, dan maaf nggak pernah bisa balas review teman-teman satu persatu.. Fu berterima kasih karena readers semua masih mau membaca dan memberi respon lewat review, hehehe. Last, salam Happy-Happy Fu...**


	3. Chapter 3

Malam mulai datang menjelang, dan sejak kejadian di dapur tadi, Naruto sama sekali tak bergerak di tempatnya. Terdiam di sofa ruang tamu yang makin meremang, sendirian dengan pandangan menerawang. Lelaki yang terbiasa ceria itu bahkan tidak menyadari, sikap murungnya itu membuat penghuni baru apartmennya bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa dengannya sih?" gumam Sasuke bingung. Sebegitu sadiskan ucapannya hingga membuat lelaki itu berubah 180 derajat. Di balik tembok yang memisahkan ruang tamu dan dapur, Sasuke hanya bisa berharap, jika esok Naruto kembali pada mode cerianya. Karena kalau boleh jujur, ia benci jika Naruto seperti ini. Ia kesal jika Naruto mendiamkannya seperti demikian.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Ohayou..." Esoknya, Sasuke dan Naruto dipertemukan dalam satu meja makan. Sasuke dengan raut penuh sesal, mencoba menyapa Naruto yang berekpresi datar. Semalam, adik Itachi itu sama sekali tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, ia tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan Naruto. Sampai pagi inipun, semua yang ada diotaknya, hanya berkaitan dengan guru olahraganya.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Yup! Naruto buka suara juga akhirnya, membuat rasa canggung Sasuke sedikit meleleh. Lega rasanya, karena dapat mendengar suara serak si Pirang.

"Sensei..." Lirih Sasuke, tak berani menatap wajah gurunya. Bukan! Sasuke bukannya tidak berani, dia hanya tidak sanggup melihat bola mata Naruto yang menusuk tajam dan menyakitkan seperti ini. "Jika kata-kataku menyinggung perasaanmu, aku min-"

"Lupakan saja! Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah!" Lega... Sasuke merasa lega ketika gurunya mengatakan hal tersebut. Tapi mengapa, mengapa masih ada yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Ia ingin tau, mengapa gurunya begitu terluka, dengan ucapannya kemarin. Tapi, Sasuke tak berniat bertanya. Naruto mengajaknya bicara saja, sudah membuatnya senang. Ia tak mau, gara-gara pertanyannya nanti, Uzumaki Naruto kembali tidak menyapanya. Untuk sekarang, lebih baik dia diam, mencari tau sendiri, dan menunggu Naruto menceritakannya suatu hari nanti.

** +._.+ X +._.+ **

**Kimi To Boku milik Fu... **

**Naruto, milik penciptanya aka Kishimoto-sensei...**

** Dan yang perlu diingat, ini adalah fic NaruSasu, yang mengandung unsur BL, dan keOOCan yang tinggi, AU, OC, YAOI, plus LEMON. Buat yang nggak suka, disarankan untuk enggak baca. Yang suka yang jangan lupa review...**

** Happy reading!n_n **

**+._.+ X +._.+**

"Eh! Kau sudah tau belum, ternyata Naruto-_sensei_ pernah pacaran sama perempuan Uchiha, lho!" Sasuke yang sedang menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku bacaan ditangannya mendadak terkejut mendengar bisik-bisik dari dua perempuan yang duduk tepat di belakangnya. Ia memang tidak terbiasa menguping, apalagi mengenai berita dari kalangan gadis-gadis SMA yang belum tentu benar. Tapi, mendengar kedua gadis yang tidak lain adalah Ino dan Sakura, yang ketika memulai obrolan mereka sudah menyebut nama 'Naruto _sensei_' dan 'Uchiha', membuat rasa ingin tau Sasuke perlahan-lahan muncul.

"Uchiha?! Masa sih?" pertanyaan penuh rasa ketidakpercayaan Ino itu, seakan mewakili isi hati Sasuke. Jujur, ia juga tidak menyangka jika Naruto pernah berpacaran dengan salah satu anggota klannya. Maksudnya, mana ada cewek Uchiha yang mau sama Naruto yang _Dobe_ dan brengsek sepertinya, pikir Sasuke tak terima.

"Ini benar, Ino-pig! Gadis itu, katanya sangat cantik, pintar, dan... alumni Konoha High juga..." imbuh Sakura.

_Well_, Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati. Mana ada Uchiha yang tidak memiliki paras rupawan, dan otak yang sempurna, Uchiha kan, klan nomor 1. Oke, Sasuke kembali bernarsis ria dalam pikirannya.

"Mereka sangat cocok, Uzumaki dan Uchiha, _cloupe_ banget! Si cowok ganteng dan periang, si Cewek cantik dan sedikit pendiam."

Pernyataan Sakura yang kali ini, membuat Sasuke sedikit berdecih.

"Hm.. Ternyata, Uchiha dimana-mana sama aja ya? Minim kata!" Ejek Ino sambil terkikik geli, apalagi setelah melihat Sasuke, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika klan Uchiha memiliki sifat yang sedemikian unik.

"Lalu, mereka masih pacaran tidak?" Nah, ini dia yang paling ditunggu-tunggu Sasuke.

Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura tengah menggeleng lemah. "Tidak!" jawab gadis berpupil _emerald_ itu mantap.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino penasaran, dan itu makin membuat Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Sebab, Megumi-_san_, meninggalkan Naruto-_sensei_."

"Meninggalkan? Maksudnya, mereka putus? Megumi-_san_ selingkuh, begitu?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Entahlah, aku tidak tau. Yang jelas Megumi-_san_, meninggalkan Naruto-_sensei_, hanya itu."

Kedua pemudi yang kadang terlihat seperti anjing dan kucing itu terdiam, memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Megumi. Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda berotak encer itu hanya dapat terbelalak syok sesaat setelah mendengar nama kecil sang mantan kekasih, Uzumaki Naruto._ 'Megumi, Uchiha Megumi? Mu-mustahil?'_

Sasuke wajar jika terkejut, Sasuke wajar jika dirundung rasa tidak percaya. Uchiha Megumi, nama yang tak asing baginya. Uchiha Megumi adalah adik dari Pamannya, Uchiha Obito. Wanita itu, memiliki rambut ikal panjang berwarna khas layaknya klan Uchiha yang lain, dengan pupil berwarna sama pula. Kakek dan Nenek Sasuke, kadang sering memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan LittleMegu, sebab, mereka memang mirip, hanya jenis kelamin dan usia mereka saja yang berbeda jauh. Tapi, yang Sasuke tau, Megumi sudah tiada. Megumi pergi untuk selamanya karena sakit. Sakit parah yang terlampat untuk ditangani. Sasuke tidak begitu ingat memang, tapi samar-samar ia mengingat, jika 5 tahun yang lalu, ada sosok berambut kuning diantara semua kawan dan keluarga Megumi, ketika gadis cantik itu di kebumikan. Sosok pria yang nampak angat kehilangan. Dialah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ck!" Sasuke berdecak, ia tidak mempercayai semua ini._ 'Jadi, aku mengingatkannya pada Megumi?'_ ada rasa marah yang entah mengapa perlahan tapi pasti bergumul di hatinya, _'Tapi... aku bukan dia!'_ kesalnya. Yeah, Sasuke bukanlah Megumi, meski dari klan yang sama, Sasuke benci jika Naruto menganggap mereka adalah satu. Mereka berbeda, mereka tidaklah sama. Dan Sasuke menolak disamakan dengan wanita dimasalalu gurunya itu. Belum lagi...

_'Ck... Selalu saja seperti ini!'_ Rutuknya penuh emosi, _'Sebenarnya, ada apa denganku? Untuk apa aku marah? Mengapa aku harus kesal? Apakah, aku cemburu? Cemburu...'_ Wajah Sasuke memerah karena pikirannya sendiri. Meski menolak, kenyataannya memang benar, Uchiha Sasuke cemburu, jika ada yang lain, di hati guru Olahraganya tersebut, meski itu hanya masa lalu.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, _Teme_! Tak ada waktu untuk bersantai-santai, bisa-bisa, kau terlambat ke sekolah!" Pagi itu, Naruto sudah berisik dengan omelan-omelan untuk Sasuke. Bagaimana ia tidak mengomel jika Sasuke yang sudah bangun terlambat, kini makan nasi kepal buatannya dengan lama sekali. "Bento milikmu aku letakkan di dalam tasmu, ya!" ujar Naruto sekali lagi. Namun Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya. Lelaki berwajah pucat itu masih tetap mengunyah makanannya dengan malas-malasan. Sampai akhirnya...

"Ukh-Hmmphh.." Sasuke membungkam mulutnya sendiri, entah kenapa, perutnya yang telah terisi penuh terasa seperti diaduk, lidahnya yang mati rasa membuatnya makin mual. "Hmmpphh..." buru-buru ia berlari ke westafel terdekat, memuntahkan semua isi perutnya hingga sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Sepertinya, si Bungsu sedang tidak enak badan.

"SASUKE, AYO CEPAT!" Teriak Naruto dari arah luar, seandainya pria itu tau jika Sasuke tak dalam keadaan baik, mungkin Naruto akan menyuruh anak muridnya untuk tetap _stay_ di rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu, ekpresi wajahnya sedikit khawatir melihat wajah pucat teman sebangkunya. Menggeleng lemah dan kembali mengerjakan soal Fisika yang dituliskan Hidan-sensei di papan, meski pandangan Sasuke kadang memblur tiba-tiba. Suigetsu hanya mengangguk pelan, padahal sebagai teman dekat Sasuke, lelaki berpupil violet itu mengerti betul jika Sasuke memang tipe pria yang tidak mau diperhatikan.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

"Lho? Kemana Sasuke?" tanya Naruto kepada murid-muridnya, kebetulan, sekarang adalah giliriannya mengajar kelas murid 'kesayangannya'.

"Dia tidak ikut,_ Sensei_," jelas Neji, selaku ketua kelas.

"Kenapa?"

"Katanya, dia lupa membawa seragam olahraganya," lanjut Neji.

Naruto hanya ber-oh saja menanggapi penjelasan Neji, padahal pria berambut kuning itu tau jika Sasuke tidak meninggalkan kaos olahraganya, itu hanya alasan yang dibuat Sasuke untuk tidak bertemu dengannya dipelajaran yang paling dibenci si Teme itu.

_'Siap-siap untuk menerima hukumanmu, malam nanti,_ Teme-chan_!'_ ancam Naruto dengan wajah seram yang tak kentara. Sedangkan Sasuke yang mencoba untuk istirahat, reflek bersin beberapa-kali, sebelum akhirnya mencoba untuk kembali tidur, menghilangkan rasa pusing yang berdenyut-denyut dikepalanya.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

"Kenapa kau membolos dipelajaranku tadi pagi, Sasuke? Jika kau membenciku, setidaknya jangan turut membenci mata pelajaranku, kau mau nilaimu jelek, hah?" Nasehat Naruto begitu sesampainya di apartemennya, sama sekali tak digubris oleh Sasuke. Lelaki yang wajah pucatnya kini dihiasi oleh garis merah dipipinya tersebut, lebih memilih menata sepatunya di rak, lalu menjinjing tasnya dan masuk ke kamar. Sedang tidak mod untuk berdebat dengan si Uzumaki, untuk saat ini.

Naruto berdecih, ia paling benci pada orang yang tidak menggubris perkataannya. Dengan langkah cepat, ia mendekati Sasuke, menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda itu, dan menghembaskan tubuh kecil Sasuke ke dinding terdekat, hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'bruk' dan lenguhan pelan Sasuke.

"Apa masalahmu?" tanya Sasuke, masih mengontrol nada bicaranya, meski sejujurnya, rasa sakit di kepalanya makin menjadi-jadi, apalagi setelah ulah_ sensei_nya barusan.

Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke, dan berkata, "Dengarkan perkataanku! Hanya itu!"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke pelan. "Untuk apa aku mendengarkan ucapan pria yang sama sekali tak menganggapku?! Untuk apa aku berbicara pada orang yang melihatku sebagai orang lain, bukan Sasuke?!" bentak pemuda itu, habis kesabaran. Nafasnya mulai terengah-engah karena amarah yang menguasai dirinya.

Naruto terbelalak, raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekpresi tidak mengerti.

"Kau tak bisa seenaknya padaku! Aku Sasuke, aku bukan dirinya!" tanpa ragu pemuda yang lebih rendah beberapa centi dari Naruto berujar. "Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menyuruhku memakai celemek dan memasak di dapur, memanggilku manis, memelukku saat tidur, atau bahkan menciumku! Aku Uchiha Sasuke! Bukan Uchiha Megu-"

**Puak**

Tubuh lemas Sasuke merosot ke bawah, pukulan Naruto dirahangnya memperparah kondisinya saat ini. Naruto yang berdiri tangguh dihadapannya, menatapnya tajam. Kedua jemarinya terkepal kuat, menahan diri untuk tidak memukul wajah bocah Uchiha yang sedang meringis kesakitanitu sekali lagi.

"Jangan pernah menyebut namanya dihadapanku," geram Naruto, matanya berkilat marah menatap sosok Sasuke yang tak berdaya dibawahnya.

Sasuke menyeringai, entah kenapa, ia tak merasa gentar dengan ancaman yang terdengar dari nada bicara Naruto. "Harusnya kau sadar, jika aku lebih tidak suka jika kau samakan aku dengannya. Kau baik padaku hanya karena sikapku mirip dengan kak Megu. Asal kau tau, aku benci dengan caramu itu..." ucap Sasuke lirih. Kedua matanya menerawang ke depan. Hatinya, entah kenapa dibagian itu terasa nyeri tiap ia mengucapkan kalimatnya. Sementara Naruto, dia yang masih berdiri ditempatnya, hanya diam sambil memandangi sosok Sasuke. Perkataan anak didiknya adalah benar, terkadang, ia menganggap Sasuke sebagai Megumi, kekasihnya karena tingkah mereka yang tak jauh berbeda. Tapi Naruto tetap menyadari, jika Megumi takkan terganti, dan Sasuke bukanlah orang yang mampu menggantikan sosok gadis pujaannya. Walau sebenarnya, ada sedikit rasa yang ganjil ketika ia dekat dengan Sasuke.

**Brak**

Naruto terhentak dari lamunannya, mendengar debaman pintu yang cukup keras dari tempat tidur Sasuke. Menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia tak berniat meneruskan pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke. Dan memilih untuk ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto's POV...**

Aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai dirinya, meskipun aku mengakui kemiripan sikapmu dengannya membuatku sedikit galau. Yah, kalian sama-sama dari Uchiha. Sama-sama keras kepala, memiliki sikap seenaknya, dan sedikit menyebalkan. Tapi aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai dirinya, kalian berbeda meskipun banyak sekali kemiripan. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa aku ingin sekali memelukmu ketika tidur. Ingin mengacak rambutmu ketika kau patuh, dan mencium bibirmu ketika kau mulai membantahku, semua terjadi begitu saja. Tidak kurencanakan, persis seperti saat aku menyelamatku saat di danau. Semua kebetulan, pertemuanku dengan Uchiha lain selain dia juga kebetulan. Tapi aku yakin, perasaan bahagia jika kau berada di dekatku atau perasaan sayang yang muncul jika aku melihatmu, bukanlah kebetulan. Bukan perasaan biasa seperti aku pada wanita-wanita lain, atau pada anak didikku. Perasaanku padamu sedikit berbeda, dan aku tak yakin dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku takut. Sebab ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Yeah... kesalahan dari sesuatu hal yang kuanggap tabu. Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, tak mungkin jatuh hati padamu, Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan jika seandainya perasaan ini benar, kuingin, hanya aku saja yang memiliki perasaan ini. Aku tak mau kau mengetahui dan menyadari, jika aku mulai menyuikaimu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV...**

Tengah malam baru 13 menit yang lalu terlewati. Dan Uzumaki Naruto belum juga berniat untuk tidur malam ini. Lelaki 20 tahunan itu masih terlalu sibuk sekarang. Sibuk menghabiskan beberapa persediaan Sake di laci dapurnya, sibuk mengenyahkan sosok Megumi dipikirannya, dan berusaha keras untuk tidak mengingat ucapan Sasuke siang tadi saat mereka beradu mulut. Tapi nyatanya, 3 botol minuman memabukkan itu tak kunjung mengambil alih kesadarannya, menarik ingatannya untuk sejenak melupakan beban di otaknya, menghapus segala pikiran tentang Sasuke dan cinta yang makin membuatnya merana. Apa, matanya yang merah dan setengah terbuka, serta rona senada dengan buah-buah tomat di kulkasnya, tak menunjukkan jika ia sedang mabuk berat malam ini? Tapi jika benar lelaki itu dalam pengaruh alkohol, kenapa ia masih terlihat sadar ketika berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan tanpa merasa pusing atau apapun. Berjalan sedikit menyeret menuju satu-satunya kamar yang ada di apartemen mewahnya. Membuka pintu kamar yang beberapa waktu ini ia tempati dengan Uchiha yang dulu ia selamatkan, dan bahkan segera menjatuhkan badannya yang terasa berat di atas tubuh hangat muridnya yang tidur dengan posisi terlentang.

Naruto berjongkok di atas tubuh Sasuke, mata sayunya menatap lembut wajah tertidur Sasuke. Merasakan hembusan hangat yang keluar dari bibir merah murid lelakinya, bibir yang selalu mengucapkan makian dan kata-kata kotor untuknya, mulut yang pandai membuat telinganya panas tiba-tiba. Bibir merah yang panas, itulah yang Naruto rasakan ketika ia tabrakan bibirnya sendiri dengan bibir Sasuke. Ia kecupi singkat bibir itu untuk beberapa kali. Ia suka. Ia suka dengan bibir Sasuke, walaupun terasa kering, Naruto tak segan untuk menjilat bibir itu, menghisap, dan mengulum bibir merah tersebut. Menggigit pun ia lakukan, sebab Naruto menyukai benda kenyal Sasuke. Bibir manis sosok murid yang terkadang membuat hatinya hancur dalam waktu yang terbilang singkat.

"Ugh?..." Membuka mata. Akhirnya, Sasuke yang tengah tertidur membuka kedua matanya. Lelaki itu masih meloading apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Kepalanya yang terasa pusing dan pandangannya yang masih memburam, tak membantu Sasuke mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi lebih cepat. Padahal, ketika ia membuka mata dan mendapati wajah lain di atasnya, tengah mengaduk rongga mulutnya. Memainkan lidahnya yang terasa pahit beberapa jam yang lalu karena efek demam, menyatukan saliva keduanya walaupun ada yang lolos dan melewati dagu mungil Sasuke. Melesakkan wajahnya di ceruk Sasuke, menjilat tubuh panas sang Uchiha bungsu, bahkan menggigit kecil dititik tersebut hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Sepertinya, Uzumaki Naruto telah benar-benar mabuk sekarang. Pengaruh alkohol, dan pesona Uchiha Sasuke telah membuatnya lupa diri. Sementara adik Itachi itu, tubuhnya yang terasa panas karena demamnya yang tak kunjung turun, serta rasa sakit di kepalanya, membuatnya tak berdaya, lemah, dan pasrah, dengan sentuhan dingin Naruto, yang menyenangkan baginya. Kedua lelaki itu sama-sama menikmati detik-detik 'menjijikan' ini, dalam keadaan yang belum sepenuhnya keinginan diri mereka sendiri.

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Ahhh... Ahhh..." Sasuke kembali mendesah seperti layaknya seorang gadis Jepang yang tengah dimanja oleh sang pujaan. Sebenarnya, ia tak berniat menyerukan suara semenggoda itu, hanya saja... ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak menyenandungkan desahan penuh kenikmatan tersebut. Apalagi, ketika Naruto menjamah tubuhnya yang paling 'spesial', memijit, dan memanja bagian itu, hingga Sasuke menggeliat penuh kenikmatan. Memeluk leher Naruto tanpa sadar, membusungkan dadanya agar Naruto turut memanjajal kedua _nipple_nya, hingga akhirnya ia mencapai dunia yang putih. Dunia yang harusnya tak ia datangi diusia yang terbilang muda. Bersama orang yang menjadi panutan baginya.

"Enghh... Ughh.." Sasuke kembali ke dunianya semula, dengan nafas terengah dan rasa lelah yang luar biasa. Ia masih memeluk Naruto, dan Naruto juga belum melepaskan tangannya dari punggung Sasuke. Dan tak ada adegan lebih setelah ini, kecuali Naruto yang melesakan wajahnya di ceruk Sasuke, dan mencoba memejamkan mata sambil memeluksi bungsu Uchiha. Sedang Sasuke pun tak jauh berbeda, dia mulai memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, tanpa merasa terbebani dengan berat tubuh Naruto diatasnya. Mungkin, pemuda raven itu terlampau lelah untuk berkomentar. Saling memeluk satu sama lain, itulah posisi tidur mereka malam ini.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

Pagi datang dengan begitu cepat, sinar mentari yang kekuningan sanggup menyilaukan siapa saja di bumi. Bahkan disudut gang sempit pun, sinar Matahari tak pernah luput untuk memberi pencahayaan. Sama halnya di kamar apartemen Naruto ini. Ruang tidur yang masih gelap tadinya, kini sedikit terang karena sinar matahari yang masuk secara tidak sopan melalui cela-cela korden yang terbuka. Bahkan sinar keemasan itu, membuat sosok berkulit putih, dan rambut senada dengan kegelapan malam, membuka matanya. Mengucek kedua kelopaknya untuk menormalkan pandangannya yang sempat mengabur. Menggeliat, dan menyentuh keningnya sendiri, mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

_'Uhm.. demamku reda juga...'_ desisnya dalam hati. Pantas, ia merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang ini. Sasuke kembali menggeliat, sampai ia membalikkan badannya ke sisi kanan. Dan siapapun pasti akan terkejut, jika ada sosok lain tengah terlelap di sampingnya, tanpa menggunakan busana. Sasuke menelan ludah, berharap piyama yang ia kenakan sebelum tidur semalam, tetap melekat ditubuhnya. Tapi...

"GYAAAAHHH!" Sasuke hanya mampu berteriak kencang menyadari tubuhnyapun sama-sama tak mengenakan apapun, terasa lengket, dan terdapat bercak merah semacam kissmark di sekujur tubuh bagian atasnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU, DOBEEEEE!" Seruannya itu tentu saja membuat Naruto yang sedang terlelap, mendadak bangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

**TOK... TOK... TOK...**

"Sasuke buka pintunya, sampai kapan kau mau berada di dalam sana?" Pertanyaan yang sama yang kembali Naruto lontarkan sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Sesaat setelah Sasuke berteriak histeris karena tidur telanjang dengan Naruto.

"BERISIIKK!" tukas Sasuke dari kamar mandi, ia setengah mati mengguyur dan membasuh kulit putihnya dengan sabun agar bekas kemerahan yang 'menjijikan' itu menghilang dari tubuhnya. Walau jelas, usaha bodohnya itu malah melukai kulit mulusnya. _'Ck, kenapa tidak mau hilang sih?'_

Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat, ia sendiri tidak sepenuhnya ingat jika dia telah merape tubuh muridnya. Kalian sendiri tau kan, jika Naruto sedang mabuk semalam?.

"Huft..." Terdengar Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat, lelah membujuk Sasuke. "Kau tau Sasuke, mungkin apa yang terjadi semalam adalah hal gila." Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, mulai tertarik dengan ucapan Naruto di balik pintu kamar mandi yang ia kunci rapat tersebut. "Tidak seharusnya 'hal' itu terjadi semalam. Tidak mengingat kita sama-sama lelaki. Tapi, semua terjadi di luar kesadaranku, juga kau. Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak menikmati itu semua, aku yakin kau juga sama 'kan? Kau menikmati apa yang terjadi semalam!" Tuduhan Naruto itu tepat sasaran. Meski setengah tidak sadar, Sasuke masih mampu merasakan semuanya. Pelukan, jilatan, kecupan, bahkan penyatuan yang lebih dari sekedar mulut ke mulut pun, Sasuke mampu merasakannya dengan jelas. Bahkan ia tak melupakan betapa luar biasanya ketika ia tiba di surga dunia yang nampak putih tak ternoda. Ia masih dapat mengingat, seperti apa deru nafasnya ketika kulit porselainnya menyentuh tubuh Naruto yang hangat. Bahkan suara desahnya, samar-samar, ia masih mengingat bagaimana ia mendesah memohon agar Naruto mempercepat tempo permainan keduanya. Tapi, Sasuke tetaplah bocah 17 tahun yang keras kepala. Ia enggan mengakui apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan semalam. Ia menolak mengatakan jika ia bahagia dengan apa yang telah terjadi kemarin.

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin adalah kesalahan!" Suara Naruto kembali terdengar, kini lebih lirih dan dalam, "Tidak seharusnya aku 'menyetubuhi'mu. Aku dalam pengaruh alkohol semalam, aku khilaf, ini benar-benar di luar kendali." Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya dalam, membiarkan jutaan air dingin dari lubang-lubang shower, menghantam kepalanya. "Kau juga sedang sakit bukan? Mungkin efek demam membuatmu ingin terus disentuh oleh kulitku yang dingin." Sasuke tertohok oleh kalimat-kalimat Naruto. Sasuke hancur dalam waktu singkat. Ia mendapati kenyataan jika Naruto tak mencintainya. Melakukan seks pun karena tidak disengaja, semua membuat hati Sasuke remuk seketika. Cinta terlarangnya, tak dibalas olehyang tercinta. Dan apa yang terjadi semalam, tak lebih dari sebuah kesalahan, dan patut dikubur dalam-dalam. Disimpan dalam peti kenangan yang tak perlu untuk di buka dan diumbar, cukup menjadi rahasia mereka berdua. Tidak perlu ada orang lain yang tau tentang hal terlarang ini.

Sasuke merapatkan rahangnya, rasa marah bergumul di dadanya. Ia benci, benci menerima kenyataan ini. Dengan kesal ia hantam kaca besar yang sengaja terpasang di dekat westafel. Ia hancurkan kaca itu dengan tinjunya. Tidak peduli pada remuknya kaca-kaca itu, tidak peduli pada tangannya yang terluka, tidak peduli pada bercak

merah yang menguar keluar dari tubuhnya. Menghiraukan rasa perih yang terasa menyakitkan. Menulikan teriakan panik Naruto yang terus menyerukan namanya dengan cepat. Menghiraukan sekelebat ingatan yang berputar layaknya video di kepalanya. Ia hanya ingin tenang, menenangkan diri dari segalanya. Melepaskan luka hati, benci, kecewa, dan menyesal bersamaandengan mengalirnya darah dari tangan kanannya, juga butiran-butiran air mata yang menetes bergantian dari kedua bola mata hitamnya yang semakin lama, semakin meredup...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah baca chapie 3 ini, terakhir jangan lupa tinggalkan RnRnya minna…**

**Salam..**

**Happy-Happy Fu… n_n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto'S POV...**

Sadar tidak, jika ini adalah bulan kedua semenjak kejadian dimalam yang 'menyakitkan' itu terjadi. Kejadian dimana, tanpa sengaja aku menyetubuhimu, lalu dengan sadis mengatakan jika semua yang terjadi kesalahan dan sebagainya. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, aku sama sekali tidak menganggap hal tersebut sebagai kesalahan. Aku hanya ingin menutupi kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Kenyataan jika aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Bodoh! Yup! Kau pasti akan mengataiku bodoh jika kau tau aku membohongimu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semua sudah terlanjur. Dan kenyataannya, aku tidak mampu berkata jujur. Mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya, hingga membuatmu 'hancur'. Saat itu kau marah sekali padaku, kau bahkan sampai menghantam kaca tidak berdosa di hadapanmu hingga kau pingsan karena kekurangan darah. Sadar tidak sih, perbuatanmu itu membuatku panik setengah mati. Kau membuatku cemas saja, Teme!. Tapi syukurlah, kau tidak apa-apa, meski hampir kehabisan darah karena aku tidak segera mendobrak pintu mahogani dengan ukiran Naga faforitku.

Waktu itu, aku dihakimi oleh kedua orang tuamu, mereka marah sekali padaku karena tidak dapat menjagamu. Jujur saja, aku tidak begitu peduli dengan omelan mereka, karena aku hanya memikirkanmu dan semua fokusku hanya tertuju padamu. Aku selalu memikirkanmu Sasuke, sampai sekarang pun, tetap sama. Meski sejak saat itu kau tidak lagi menyapaku, kau tidak lagi menganggapku ada, dan kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku. Sakit sekali diperlakukan seperti ini olehmu. Kau marah dan kesal sekali padaku, ya? Yeah... aku memang pantas dibenci olehmu. Karena telah melukai perasaanmu. Perasaan yang sama denganku padamu. Sesungguhnya, aku telah mengetahui hal ini sejak lama Sasuke. Jika sebenarnya kau juga menyukaiku, kentara jelas dari dua bola matamu ketika menatapku. Bukannya aku besar kepala, tapi hatiku ini mampu merasakannya, dan kedua bola mataku ini, juga mampu mengartikan bahasa matamu, Sasuke. Tapi dengan bodohnya, aku mengelak. Menolak jika sebenarnya, aku memang memiliki perasaan cinta terhadapmu. Aku memang lelaki yang tidak berguna. Pria terbodoh yang terlahir di dunia.

** +._.+ X +._.+ **

**Kimi To Boku milik Fu... **

**Naruto, milik penciptanya aka Kishimoto-sensei...**

** Dan yang perlu diingat, ini adalah fic NaruSasu, yang mengandung unsur BL, dan keOOCan yang tinggi, AU, OC, YAOI, plus LEMON. Buat yang nggak suka, disarankan untuk enggak baca. Yang suka yang jangan lupa review...**

** Happy reading!n_n **

**+._.+ X +._.+**

**Normal POV...  
**

"Kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu itu, Sasuke?" Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, Fugaku menanyakan hal yang sama terhadap Sasuke. Membuat putra bungsunya itu mengerutkan kedua alisnya dengan heran. Yah, heran. Sebab ayahnya seperti anak kecil yang harus diberi penjelasan yang super banyak agar mengerti maksud dari perkataannya.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat!" ujar Sasuke, pemuda berambut Raven tersebut kembali pada kegiataannya. Memasukkan beberapa helai pakaian ke dalam koper yang ukurannya lumayan besar. "Aku ingin tinggal di Oto, mungkin disana aku bisa lebih fokus dalam belajar."

"Fokus belajar atau menghindar dari Naruto-_Sensei_?" tukas Itachi yang memang sudah daritadi berada di kamar sang Adik. Pernyataan yang hampir membuat bola mata Sasuke melompat keluar. Dengan tatapan tidak suka, ia pandangi wajah Itachi yang sama sekali tidak terusik dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia jengkel sekali dengan Kakaknya yang satu ini. Mengapa lelaki itu mudah sekali membaca pikirannya. "Keduanya!" ucap Sasuke nyaris tak terdengar, ia kembali memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Itachi, membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti kamar bernuansa biru dan putih tersebut, sampai sang Kepala keluarga, memutuskan untuk permisi dari ruangan yang makin mencengkam itu. Meninggalkan Itachi berdua saja dengan Sasuke.

"Pecundang!" tukas Itachi kembali menyulut amarah Sasuke. "Orang yang lari dari masalah, dan membiarkan melupakan masalah tersebut tanpa niat menyelesaikannya adalah LOSER, Sasuke! Dan kau adalah satu dari banyaknya pecundang itu-"

**Buagh!**

Adik yang kurang ajar memang Sasuke itu, berani menonjok rahang kakak lelakinya hanya karena dikatai begitu. Tapi jujur saja, Uchiha muda itu tidak terima dengan ucapan Itachi yang begitu menyudutkannya. "Kau tidak tau apa-apa!" tukas Sasuke tajam.

Itachi menyentuh tulang pipinya yang terasa sedikit nyeri, kemudian berkata, "Justru karena aku tau, aku berucap demikian! Kalau kau memang lelaki, selesaikan masalahmu tanpa harus melarikan diri!" tandas pria berkuncir di tengkuk itu sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung dalam amarah dan pikiran-pikiran yang menyelebungi otaknya.

+._.+ X +._.+

"Aku sudah gagal, Megumi. Aku manusia yang bodoh, seorang pecundang. Aku tidak berguna!" Hanya kalimat-kalimat keputusasaan itu saja yang mampu Naruto ucapkan ketika berkunjung ke makam mantan kekasihnya Megumi. Yah, setiap ada sedikit waktu luang, pasti akan ia sempatkan untuk datang ke tempat ini. Sekedar mendoakan Megumi, atau bercerita tentang kesehariaannya semenjak ditinggal pergi sang pujaan hati. "Aku menyedihkan!" lirihnya sekali lagi. Dan memang benar itu kenyataannya, Naruto memang terlihat berantakan semenjak kejadian di apartemennya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Belum lagi perilaku Sasuke yang kini selalu menghindarinya, dan terakhir gosip yang tidak sengaja ia dengar dari Ino dan Sakura yang mengatakan jika Uchiha Sasuke akan segera pindah dari _Konoha High School_.

Masalah percintaan itu membuat guru Olahraga yang terbiasa dengan sifat ceria dan supel itu menjadi sering melamun, susah tidur, dan sedikit pendiam. Yah, virus SukeHolic memang membuat siapa saja menjadi sedemikian rupa memang. "Aku merindukanmu..." Ahh, Raut sendu yang menyebalkan itu kembali terpatri di wajah tampan Naruto. Namun, setelah mengatakan hal demikian, Uzumaki muda tersebut memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pemakaman umum Konoha, tersenyum kecil pada makam Megumi, dan berlalu dari tempat yang selalu membuat pedih hatinya.

**. **

**. **

**# **

**. **

**.**

"Bunuh diri nggak akan menyelesaikan masalahmu, _Teme_!" Wah, suara serak yang meluruhkan jiwa pendengarnya membuat Sasuke yang berdiri tegap di tepi tembok beton yang berada di atap sekolah tanpa pagar pembatas, reflek membuka kedua matanya, menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati sosok guru termuda di _Konoha High School_, disana.

"Sok tau!" balas Sasuke ketus, masih malas melihat Naruto. Muak sekali rasanya.

Terdengar helaan nafas di belakang Sasuke, "Aku dulu sempat 'sedikit' kacau saat Megumi meninggalkanku. Hancur sekali waktu itu, rasanya, aku tidak sanggup bertahan tanpanya!" Naruto buka suara. Mulai bercerita tentang masa lalunya, seraya berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Aku sangat mencintai Megumi, tapi begitu tau jika dia meninggal, aku... seakan kehilangan separuh jiwaku."

Ahh, tidak tau kah si _Dobe_ itu jika Sasuke benci mendengarnya menyebut nama itu? Tidakkah Naruto tau jika Sasuke enggan mendengarkan celotehan yang menyakitkan itu? Sebenarnya Naruto sangat mengerti perasaan Sasuke yang satu ini, hanya saja, inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya sebelum terlambat...

"Apa kau tau, aku juga pernah berniat bunuh diri saking sedihnya. Tapi urung karena aku yakin, akan mendapatkan cinta yang lain..." Naruto menyentuh pundak Sasuke yang menegang, dibaliknya tubuh murid termenyebalkan se_Konoha High School_ itu lembut, hingga posisi keduanya menjadi saling berhadapan. Dan...

CUP

Satu kecupan singkat mendarat dengan manis di bibir Sasuke yang hanya terpaku, oleh perbuatan tak terduga Naruto. Bukan sekali, tapi beberapa kali. Tapi, Sasuke yang harus melawan, malah diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Bukannya Sasuke menikmati ini semua, hanya saja, dia tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa... Bungsu Mikoto dan Fugaku itu bingung sekali saat ini.

"Aku percaya, jika cinta itu akan datang," Naruto tersenyum lembut kepada Sasuke, membingkai kedua pipi kenyal muridnya dan kembali berkata, "Dan aku yakin sekali, jika cinta yang aku tunggu selama ini, adalah dirimu!" Sasuke ingin sekali berteriak karena kegirangan dengan apa yang Naruto ucapkan. Tapi entah karena darah Uchiha yang mengalir di tubuhnya, atau memang lidahnya terlalu keluh untuk mengatakan semua itu, yang jelas Sasuke tidak begitu banyak berkomentar, bahkan dia lebih memilih untuk diam. Menunggu Naruto untuk kembali bersuara.

"Aku suka padamu,_ Teme_! Hanya saja, waktu itu aku mengelak mengakui jika aku mencintaimu, dan lebih memilih berkata hal-hal yang membuat hancur dirimu. Yeah, sejujurnya, aku juga terluka karena kemunafikanku sendiri," Naruto terkekeh, menertawakan kebodohannya 2 bulan yang lalu. "Jadi apa kau masih mau menerimaku, untuk jadi kekasihmu?" Guru olahraga yang kini menjadi idola baru di KHS itu memandang Sasuke dengan penuh harap. Ia ingin Sasuke mengatakan jawabannya.

"Maaf, aku sudah terlanjur patah hati olehmu.." Naruto mencelos, kata-kata murid termenyebalkannya dulu benar-benar ambigu. Mungkin ucapan Uchiha muda itu bermaksud menolak pernyataan cintanya. Namun... "Mungkin, obat yang kubutuhkan untuk menyembuhkan luka hatiku memang cuma kau _Dobe-sensei_..."

Akh! Benar begitu seharusnya! Naruto menyatakan cintanya, Sasuke menerima cinta Naruto dengan tangan terbuka, tersenyum dalam kebahagiaan yang luar biasa, saling memeluk dalam dekapan hangat dan hati yang berdebar-debar karena kegembiraan.

"Uhm.. Omong-omong, aku tidak berniat bunuh diri tadi!" Naruto melepaskan dekapannya secara mendadak dan menatap nyalang kepada bocah yang baru saja mengatakan sesutu.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di tepi atap begitu? Kau bisa jatuh, _Baka_!"

"Menikmati hembusan angin saja, memang ada yang salah?"

"_Baka_! Tentu saja itu berbahaya!" Sasuke menyeringai, melihat raut wajah marah dan khawatir milik Naruto, "Senang membuatmu cemas!" Perasaan antara ingin menampar, ternyata kalah besar dengan hasrat ingin mencium bibir mungil Sasuke rupanya. Biar saja! Biarkan bibir itu bengkak dan memerah agar benda kenyal Sasuke tersebut paham, seperti apa rasanya dipermainkan.

.

.

#

.

.

"Unghh..." Sasuke berharap kulitnya tidak akan segera menghitam karena dijemur secara tidak elit oleh _Sensei_nya yang memang sudah dari awal berkulit kecoklatan. Yeah, ini adalah cara berjemur paling 'aneh' yang pernah ia lakukan. Dimana tepat pukul 11 siang, di atas atap sekolah, dengan langit biru dan terik matahari menjadi saksi, ia dan _Sensein_ya sedang melakukan ritual membuat anak. Dan bagi yang sudah besar, pasti paham benar dengan apa maksud kalimat itu dengan jelas. Menggelepar oleh kenikmatan cinta, itulah yang Sasuke rasakan ketika bertubi-tubi tubuhnya di serang oleh Naruto. Sedangkan mantan kekasih Uchiha Megumi itu juga tak kalah bersemangat ketika dirinya dihimpit oleh lingkaran kenikmatan Sasuke.

"Senang bisa 'olahraga' lagi denganmu..." Bisik Naruto, sambil menjilat cuping telinga anak muridnya yang meliuk-liur erotis di bawahnya.

"Hnnm... Dan kau tau, _Sensei_, enghh.. Alasan aku jarang mengikuti.. uhmm.. pelajaranmu adalah, Akh! Karena aku takut 'kelelahan'..." Naruto tersenyum tipis, disela-sela kegiataannya 'memanja' kekasih barunya, "Apa kau tau, _Teme_. 'Olahraga' akan membuatmu sehat.." Menutup kalimatnya dengan 'serangan-serangan' lain yang makin membuat Sasuke untuk tidak mengerang dan mengeluarkan suara-suara indah yang menggetarkan raga.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran, anak manja?" Sasuke hampir saja tersendak biji-biji tomat yang tengah ia santap sore itu, ketika suara kakaknya mengejutkan dirinya yang sedang santai di halaman belakang rumahnya. "Kau plin-plan sekali beberapa minggu ini?" Mata hitamnya melirik sinis ke arah Itachi yang sepertinya bersiap-siap mengucapkan kata-kata yang mungkin bisa menohoknya. "Kau, seperti seorang gadis yang galau akibat jatuh cinta..."

Benarkan tebakannya, Itachi selalu saja 'menyakitinya' dengan kata-katanya yang tajam bak katana. "Kau juga terlalu sering mencampuri urusanku akhir-akhir ini!" tukas Sasuke, jangan sampai ia kalah dalam obrolan ringan yang sempat membuatnya menahan nafas selama beberapa waktu tadi.

"Itu karena aku peduli, _Ototou_. Aku memang tidak tau apa yang terjadi padamu saat ini. Tapi kurasa, kau sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat, dan kukira..." Itachi menghembuskan nafas untuk memberi jeda dalam kalimatnya, sekaligus membuat adik laki-lakinya tersebut makin penasaran. "..Kau pasti sudah menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan orang itu..." Yang membuat Sasuke tidak paham adalah, mengapa Itachi seakan mengetahui segala hal tentangnya. Dan, apa mungkin kakaknya tau siapa orang yang telah menganggu ketenangannya beberapa minggu ini.

_'Orang itu?' Ck.. Kuharap, dia tidak mengetahui semuanya... _Harap Sasuke dalam hati. Sial untuk remaja tampan tersebut, karena ia tidak mengetahui satu rahasia khusus, dimana kakaknya adalah teman dekat Naruto, guru olahraga yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

**.**

** .**

** #**

** .**

** .**

"Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba," Seperti biasa, sebelum memulai pelajaran olahraga, Naruto akan lebih dahulu mengabsen murid-muridnya. "Sabaku Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke..." Dan ia hampir tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekpresi bahagianya ketika melihat sosok yang baru saja ia sebut namanya, berdiri di lapangan, berbaris bersama teman-temannya, dengan wajah datar yang jika orang-orang di sekitarnya lebih jeli sepertinya, akan menyadari ada yang lain di wajah tampan tersebut. Sinar kebahagiaan. Itulah yang Naruto lihat ketika menyaksikan Sasuke. "Semua lengkap.." Kata Naruto sebelum menutup buku absensi miliknya, dan meletakkannya di tanah dekat akar pohon yang menyembul keluar dari bawah tanah, dengan ukuran yang lumayan. "Kita mulai olahraga pagi ini, dengan pemanasan..."

"HAAAAIIIII..." Seru seluruh murid dengan antusias tinggi.

** .**

** .**

** #**

** .**

** .**

** Naruto's POV...**

Di danau ini kita bertemu.. Waktu itu aku menolongmu yang hendak tenggelam karena kram setelah menyelamatkan seorang bocah. Kau tau, pertama kali aku melihatmu, yang muncul adalah bayangan Uchiha Megumi. Kalian benar-benar mirip sekali. Tapi, semenjak kejadian malam itu aku sadar, jika kalian berbeda, dan aku juga paham, jika aku menyukaimu, bukan karena kau mengingatkanku padanya, tapi karena aku memang benar-benar menyukai dirimu apa adanya. Aku menyukai sosokmu sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, bukan yang lain. Kau dan aku, kita berdua sama-sama mengerti, jika jalan yang kita ambil adalah hal yang salah. Rumit dan pasti, akan ada banyak sekali cobaan setelah ini. Karena hubungan diantara kita adalah sebuah hal yang dilarang. Tapi, melanggar larangan ini denganmu, entah mengapa tak sedikitpun membuatku gentar akan segala macam resiko yang akan kita hadapi. Karena kita bersama. Kau dan aku bersatu untuk melewati semua rintangan ini. Berdua akan membuat kita semakin kuat, benarkan Sasuke?. Yeah, kau dan aku. Kita, pasti mampu melewati semua ini, sebab yang kutau, cinta bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Mencintai dan dicintai itu adalah anugrah. Hal yang layak didapat untuk semua kaumNya.. Termasuk kau dan aku. Kimi to Boku...

**+._.+ X +._.+ **

**OWARI**

** +._.+ X +._.+**

GYAAAHH... Seperti yang udah-udah, Fu nggak pernah bisa bikin ending yang pas dan sesuai. Bodoh banget deh, Fu ini.. Yah, yang penting Fu dan menyelesaikan fanfic ini. Dan terima kasih banyak untuk reviewers, readers, dan semua yang telah mengapresiasi fanfic abal ini. Maaf Fu nggak pernah bales Review kalian, yah.. Fu kan memang -sok- sibuk.. Ehehehe.. Terakhir yang ingin Fu sampaikan.. AYO KITA RAMAIKAN PAIR NARUSASU... #kibarin bendera NS.. Sampai jumpa di fanfic-fanfic Fu yang lain, Bye-bye...

**Salam, , **

**Happy-Happy Fu.. n_n**


End file.
